Ōdōtai Clan
The Ōdōtai clan (黄道帯一族, Ōdōtai Ichizou) is a renown clan known for its alignment with the spirits of the Chinese Zodiac, infused with the untapped power bestowed upon them by their most respected leader, Akemi Ōdōtai, though their clan name has disappeared as time progressed History The Ōdōtai clan is an ancient clan that had originated of mere ninja with little to nothing special about them, sharing the same potential as any plain ninja until there existed a potential threat as the various clans each held a unique weapon of their own known as a Kekkei Genkai. Akemi Ōdōtai, the clan head at the time gathered the 12 most skilled shinobi of the clan and sat them around her, performing what came to be known as the first Ōdōtai sealing ritual, separating her chakra equally into 12 sections and dispersing them into the 12 members, retrieving and sealing the 12 Zodiac spirits and converting them into bodies of chakra. The ritual ended Akemi’s life prematurely, but forever embedded what is now known as the Ōdōtai clan’s Kekkei Genkai as the inheritors of the 12 Zodiac spirits were designated as protectors of the clan, allowing for a brighter future and the clan overall to flourish in moments of equality and security as their clan was no longer as powerless as they once were. The clan however faced peril as a generation of the inheritors refused their blood right and the clan were left powerless once more as their reliance on the protectors allowed the remainder of the clan to grow weak. One by one the clan had perished and members dwindled to the scarce few that remained. The seldom few who exist currently have little to no knowledge of their bloodline and their age of glory, power and renown. Scattered across the land and unaware of their other clan member’s existence, the new inheritors scour for a purpose in life and a village to align themselves with, and each, in their own right an heir to the clan itself. Information The Ōdōtai clan each share a distinct feature, despite their various appearances they each consisted of glimmering golden eyes which shone bright with their piercing stare. Akemi Ōdōtai had decided to draw from the 12 Zodiac spirits as rumours spoke of their infamous prowess, said to rival that of the tailed beasts yet somewhat pale in comparison to their destructive nature and their natural affinity to the jutsu natures, preventing the Zodiac spirits to inherit their own natures. But even with the absence of the abilities exclusive to the tailed beasts, the Zodiac spirits were still capable of withstanding a long-winded war against the beasts. The wielders have also be known to carry markings different from the other hosts, each symbolising a different seal utilised to sustain the spirit's confinement within the host, varying to various scriptures to a simple marking or even a symbol of the animal itself, uniquely designed for each host, even the next generation would vary in symbols to their predecessors, some of which identical to the markings of their previous hosts. The appearances of the Zodiacs vary across the hosts, not all Zodiacs share identical appearances to their previous forms, showing that their body shifts according to the new-found host, adapting in not only their form but the potential prowess they offer to assist the fighting method of their hosts. This adaptability has proven dangerous no matter whom the host may be as even a low classed shinobi with an adapted Zodiac could prove devastating if used correctly. Abilities The 12 Guardians - A kekkei genkai created by Akemi Ōdōtai for the future of the Ōdōtai clan, summoning and sealing the 12 Chinese Zodiac spirits into the bodies of the clan members Ōdōtai Tachikomeru no Jutsu - Clan-specific jutsu pertaining to the utilisation of the kekkei genkai where the user engulfs themselves in a cloak of a chakra-based form of the Zodiac spirit Ōdōtai Mechidasu no Jutsu - Clan-specific jutsu pertaining to the utilisation of the kekkei genkai where the user releases a chakra-based form of the Zodiac spirit to fight alongside them. Approved by (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)